


Blurred lines

by Not_like_other_humans23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forceful Sex, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, Kissing without consent, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, POV First Person, POV Ian Gallagher, POV Multiple, Pining, Reader-Insert, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smoking, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_like_other_humans23/pseuds/Not_like_other_humans23
Summary: The Gallaghers get a new neighbor with an open book personality. The two oldest brothers are immediately intrigued with her especially Ian which ultimately ends up leaving him very confused.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Original Female Character(s), Ian Gallagher/Original Character(s), Ian Gallagher/You, Lip Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Lip Gallagher/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	1. Neighbor

Loud music hummed from the house across the street parallel to the one you and your father had just moved into a little over a week ago. Your presence had gone mostly unnoticed by the nosy neighborhood do to a speedy move in at 1:00 in the morning. The cold air nipped at your nose as you brought the half smoked cigarette up to your mouth and took a long drag.

A small smile stretches across your face as you get a glimpse through the loud houses window of a young woman not much older then yourself with dark wild hair dancing around the living room with a man that had the same dark wild hair. wide smiles on their faces you had seen them in the morning while having smoke on your front porch.

Leaving to go to various locations. you counted at least six of them living there. They never seemed to notice you sitting on the small deck. Which on your part was on purpose you pushed your body back on to the railing with your hair tucked up into a black newsboy hat making you barely visible to the world around you.

You hear the door click open and you lazily move your gaze from the window to the street lights. staring at the clouds of smoke in the cold night air as they twist and swirl dissipating into nothing.

“Hey” you hear a voice call out from across the way you rip your eyes from the lights and rest them on the figure “can I get one of those?” The man with the wild hair is standing there staring at you. After pausing for a second you nod your head then reach into your coat pocket pulling out a pack of smokes.

He crosses the street approaching your location you toss him the pack and he gives you a small smile as he takes one out and tosses it back to you. “You just moved in right?” he asks bringing the lighter to the end of the cigarette and taking a few puffs.

“Yeah last week” you reply “just you?” “no” you shake your head “me and my father” you tell him “I see I haven’t seen him around” he questions you further. “Do you often spy on your neighbors?” you ask making eye contact with him a small smirk playing on your lips.

He lets out a breathy laugh “only when my neighbors look like you” you sigh and roll your eyes “did that sound as cringey in your head?” he cracks a smile “yeah that was pretty bad wasn’t it?” “Just a little” you giggle suddenly you hear the sound of the door click open again another young man emerges from the house and starts to cross the road “Lip! What are you do—in” his words die out once he realizes that the person he is calling out to is not alone.

He looks down at the woman Lip is conversing with you look up at him with brilliant big sparkly eyes made even more striking by the lovely shade of eyeshadow buffed around them your face is slender cheekbones high with a sharp jawline you bring the last of your cigarette to your mouth and he can’t help but notice how plump and pouty your lips are. You pull back hard on the nicotine stick and the carry burns bright in the dark.

He suddenly gets a nervous feeling come over him. “I’m Lip this is” “I’m gay” he blurts out no wait he hits himself in the face feeling embarrassed “I’m Ian” “were brothers” Lip says giving Ian a what the fuck was that look. you silently laugh while smoke escapes your mouth “well gay Ian, Lip I’m (y/n)” you tell them as you hold out your hand one at a time they take it and shake. “Are you just getting home?” Lip asks you “yeah got here long enough to garb a cig before bed” you smile at him “but I’m sure you new that ya peeping tom” he laughs again Ian looks between you and his brother taking in the flirtatious exchange with an irritated expression on his face.

“Where are you coming from?” he asks drawing your attention from lip to himself. “Starlings it’s a bar down”— “yeah we know it” Lip says bringing your attention back to him “you working there?” “Yeah” you say “bartending?” Ian asks “a bit of everything” you say throwing the last bit of you cigarette on to the porch and stomping on it with your heel. "Well gentlemen" you look to one then the other "I’m off to bed."

"Goodnight" Lip says with a flirty smile on his face warranting an eye roll from Ian “goodnight.” “Night” you say back then disappear behind the door of your place leaving the two men still standing outside. “I’m gay?? What the fuck was that” Lip says hitting Ian in the arm. Ian let’s out a long sigh “no I get it” Lip laughs “she is just so hot that you had to remind yourself that you are gay” he says walking back to the house with his cigarette hugging out of his mouth. "Shut up" Ian snaps shoulder checking Lip in the side making him bust out into laughter.

Ian makes his way down stairs after getting ready for the day the sun in his eyes made them water he needed coffee. "What’s up" Fiona says to him as he walks past her to the coffee pot “need coffee” he mumbles "well were out of sugar" “fuck” he says placing his hand on his throbbing Temple. "I can run to V’s if you need some that bad" Fiona tells him.

“no I’ll awe – go next door.” “next door? To the new neighbors?” she questions “yeah Lip and I meet her last night” he says as he gulps down a glass of water and two Advil. “Oh yeah ? Is she nice?” “she seemed ok she didn’t really say much.” he shrugs filling himself up another glass of water.

He opens the door and steps out onto the porch staring across the road for a few minutes taking in a few nervous breaths and walking towards your house. He hesitates for a second before knocking a few times on the door. After a short period of time the door swings open with you holding onto it hair pinned up into a messy bun your wearing a black oversized nightmare on Elm Street shirt hanging off your shoulder and stopping at your mid thigh as a nightgown.

He takes in your appearance and nervously looks off to the side. “Ian?” You say narrowing your eyes not liking the bright light “yeah” he says while nodding his head “what’s up?” you ask “can a neighbor get a cup of sugar?” he chuckles holding up a blue mug you give him a tried smile pushing the door open the rest of the way. Then raising your hand gesturing for him to come inside. He follows you into a white kitchen filled with the smell of freshly brood coffee.

“Want a cup?” you ask gesturing to the coffee pot “awe yeah sure” he replies you pour him up a mug and place it on the counter then you pour yourself up one. “Milk, sugar?” You say walking to the fridge “sure” you garb it and place it on the table then you garb your mug and put it there as well. He does the same you both sit down and begin to mix up your coffees he looks forward noticing that he can see the living room from the kitchen table he spots two electric guitars on the wall and three acoustics on stands next to the bay window and one by the couch also what looks to be a 55 inch tv facing a black sofa that can be seen clearly from the kitchen.

“What’s with all the guitars?” You take a mouth full of coffee and glance at the living room “my dad’s a musician.” “Cool” he replies “is he around?” “No he’s on tour. “Most of the time it’s just me” “and your mom?” you hesitate for a second “I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry” he tells you with an apologetic look on his face “no it’s cool” you say as you take another sip of coffee “she died when I was 3” He gives you a questioning look “I see” he shakes his head “is it ok if I ask how?” you look off to the side and shrug your shoulders “bottle of pills.”

“Jesus Christ” he rubs his hand down his face resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm locking his eyes forward onto your somber face “I’m sorry” he says. The corner of your mouth left’s up into a fake unbothered smile as you scoff “don’t be” you lift your face and meet his gaze “I didn’t know her.” He tilts his head to the side in agreement “I guess so.”

He pauses for a second “my mom slit her wrists at thanks giving a few years ago” he States a matter of factly you almost choke on your coffee. “Damn dude was she ok?” “Yeah she made it but she died from an overdose not long after that.” “fuck” you say eyes wide “I’m the one who’s sorry that is some heavy shit ”

He lets out a breathy laugh while looking down “yeah I guess it is.” He looks off to the side into the living room trying to avoid eye contact “is that Borderlands 2?” “ummm yeah it was on sale at the ps store so I said fuck it I’ll check out what all the hype is about have you played it?” You ask him “awe yeah my friend Mandy and I used to play it at her place together.

We never got around to beating it though.” “I see you say I’m stuck at the 5th mission honestly I’m not very good at it.” “Hey you know” he begins looking across the table at you “I could give you a hand if you want.” “Really?” you say face lighting up with a bright smile “that would be great I could really use a teammate.”

“Yeah sure anytime” he smiles back “what are you doing today?” You ask him he bits his bottom lip and shrugs his shoulders “nothing it’s my day off” “well then you chirp excitedly you want to take this to the living room?” You ask him as you pick up your coffee mug and skip your way to the living room.

He slowly follows behind you taking a seat next to you on the dark sofa you pick up the controller and set the game up for two players. He takes notice of the beautiful black guitar on a stand two feet from him he reaches out and runs his fingers along the cords.

“This one is beautiful” he mumbles you look over and watch the way his eyes roam the instruments long neck. “thanks” you smile “I try to keep her in good shape” his head whips around in your direction “yours?” He asks a mixture of surprise and curiosity in his features. “Yeah my mom gave it to me when I was born. It was hers and my Grandpa’s before her.” “Cool” he says bringing his attention back to the guitar “so you play?” I dabble you reply handing him the 2nd controller. 

Time passed quickly before you both new it it was already 3:00 you pick up your phone I’m ordering Chinese food what do you like? you ask him “all of it” he replies “ok dinner for two it is” you say clicking the keypad on your phone. “Dope it should be here in 20 minutes.” He giggles at you “is this how you normally spend your time?” You meet his gaze “not really” you laugh rubbing the back of your neck “normally I sleep till 12 get up have a coffee with 4 eggs and a slice of ham watch trash tv for an hour do cardio for an hour and a half take a hot bath then go to work for 6:30 rise, wash, repeat” you say in a flat tone. “Really? Just like that everyday?” He asks looking at you curiously “yeah routine is good” you tell him.

“Routine is good” for some reason he feels like he has heard that before but can’t recall where. “Except for today Thursdays” you continue “are my cheat days I laze around , play games, order take out and watch old movies on the sofa until I fall asleep”. “Sounds exciting” he laughs sarcastically. “Well” you say reaching for the pack of cigarettes on the coffee table taking one out “I work at a bar down town” you offer him the box and he takes it also pulling one out. “My nights are exciting enough.”

“Fair enough” he sighs exhaling a large cloud of smoke “so red what do your day look like?” you ask him “well I work as a paramedic when I’m not there I’m helping out across the road because our Father is a piece of shit.” He says with a bitter undertone “Is he the guy that sleeps in the snow bunk out in front of your house?” “that would be Frank” he says. “Damn” you blow out a puff of smoke “you know what this party needs?” you say as you jump off the sofa.

“What?” He asks “rum” you sing while doing a spin snapping your fingers and pointing them at him “well” he laughs “rum is good only with coke though” “coke I do have” you tell him dancing your way to the kitchen just as you start mixing the drinks you hear a knock on the door “Ian can you get it? I already left a tip on the app.” “Yeah ok” he calls out getting off the sofa and making his way to the front door.

He first looks throw the peep hole spotting a delivery boy about his age with a big grin on his face one that immediately drops when Ian opens the door. Ian reaches out to take the paper bag from the guy’s hand but he glazes past him as though distracted and looking for someone “dude” Ian says waving his hand in the guy’s face “oh sorry man here” the guy passes him the bag. “Thanks” Ian replies in an irritated voice narrowing his eyes at the delivery boy then semi slamming the door in his face.

He walks back to the living room with the food feeling agitated. When gets there he drops down on the sofa next to you again passing you the bag and you pass him the drink you just mixed for him. You start pulling out the food and Laying it on the coffee table. “Hey so do the same guy deliver your food every time?” you freeze “yeah why?” “I don’t know he just seemed to be expecting you” he says as he reaches for a plate of food you let out a frustrated Huff “yeah he don’t know how to take a hint it’s fine though he’s harmless but I won’t lie it would be cool if they’d send someone different” you tell him as you bit down on a chicken ball.

His eyes are glued to your face looking forward at the tv the light from the screen reflecting in your big irises making them sparkle his stomach does a flip at the site of it. Trying to push away the strange feeling he picks up his drink and chugs it. “damn slow down that was a double you” giggle he looks over at your drink seeing that it is only tinted yellow “what did you mix yours with?” he asks “water” you reply “gross!” he yells “hey man it helps with hangovers” you tell him chugging down your glass as well. “Another one?” you ask reaching out your hand for his cup.

“Yes please” he says happily handing you his glass already feeling the effects of the first drink you head back to the kitchen and mix you both another that is gone just as fast as the first one then a 3nd and a 4th and they all go down as easy as the first one. “Dude your not even aiming at the opposition anymore!” you yell at him “I am” he yells back “literally you are shooting the side of a mountain” he busts out into laughter throwing the controller to one side.

I think I’m drunk he sighs letting his head rest on the back of the sofa still giggling “ya think?” you say sarcastically “I’m going to have one more you announce while stumbling to your feet “me to” he says holding up his empty glass you stagger to the kitchen then back to the sofa “I’m going to turn on t2” you say flipping down. “Fine by me” he says stretching out resting his feet on the coffee table you pull the blanket from the back of the sofa tossing it over the front of your body then taking an end and rubbing it across your face for comfort.

He watches you from the corner of his eye taking in how the fuzzy blanket runs across your smooth looking soft cheek and then on to your flushed pink lips. He feels his insides twist into a knot as a few lose hairs fall into your glossy eyes unconsciously he reaches up unable to control the strong strange urge to touch your skin in his drunken state. He lightly brushes a strand of hair out of your eye line skimming his finger tips across your cheekbone at the same time you lazily drift your gaze from the tv screen to him making eye contact with a curious look on your face.

“I like the color” he quickly says trying to cover for his unexplainable action’s you give him a shy smile and snuggle back into the blanket. "Share!" He says grabbing an end and pulling it over himself “hey” you snap losing most of your end of the blanket. He laughs and you roll your eyes shifting closer to him so the blanket can be evenly shared. “Do you normally make friends so easily?” He asks “not really” you respond after a few seconds “yeah me nether” he says.

“Well gay Ian here’s to the beginning of a beautiful friendship” you giggle rising your glass and finishing off your last drink. “Just a fag and a hag” you giggle again louder this time he smiles at your drunken joke and you both draw your attention back to the movie. After only 20 minutes you slide down the back of the sofa your body coming to a stop against his. Head resting against his shoulder.

“Hey (Y/n)?” He whispers “are you asleep? Hey?” He inches his head forward so he can look at your sleeping face “I’ll take that as a yes.” He should probably go home but he doesn’t want to move he is way to drunk to walk and way to comfortable to try. He brings his hand up and rests his fingers along the back of your neck and his thumb under your chin tilting your sleeping face up. Letting his eyes linger on your pouty deep pink lips. He hesitates for a second holding his breath has he grazes his thumb across them you let out a sleepy whine that snaps him out of his daze.

“What the fuck am I doing?” he says to himself lightly laying your head under his chin and pushing his arm behind your back around to your waste. Pulling you closer as he slumps faster down onto the coach in a more comfortable laid down position you throw your arm around his chest as you drunkenly babble incoherent nonsense. The only words he manages to make out are hard pillow. He chuckles at you before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	2. Moving fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewrite  
> Also for the Sam character I'm not saying it's Jared Padalecki but if the 6'4 long hair shoe fits.... It's probably Jared padalecki's 🤷🤣

Waking up the next morning you found yourself cuddled into Ian on the sofa like a body pillow. Head resting on his chest with his arm wrapped around your waist. Slowly you push yourself up sitting back on your feet. Lazily you untangle your limbs from his unbothered by lack of personal space between you both. Ian didn’t ring alarm bell’s for you, make you feel uncomfortable or nervous it was quite the opposite actually having him in the house last night put you at ease and you were able to fall into a deep sleep. The only deep sleep you get when your father is home his presence making you feel safe taking the edge off of your always slightly paranoid personality. Feeling happy about your well rest you look down at him still snoozing away on the sofa. “thanks a million you beautiful man” you whisper placing a kiss on his forehead and skipping to the kitchen to down a bottle of water .

Then you make your way to the bathroom just off the living room. Turning on the shower and stripping off your smoke covered clothes the warm water feels good on your sleepy body. as you rube the shampoo through your thick hair you play with the idea of calling in sick and having another lazy night just you a bag of kettle cooked chips and Prime video it sounds like bliss compared to hectic hustle and bustle of the bar. Definitely not looking forward to the possibly of Milkovich and he’s buddy’s being there again tonight. Handsy bastard! Doesn't know how to take no for an answer. He's getting more forceful with every passing night he spends at the bar. you practically have to hang off of Sam most nights just to keep the disgusting pig away from you. that whole group gave you the creeps and made your hair stand on end but As much as you wanted to stay home you new it wasn't possible their is no one that could fill your spot tonight so last minute. With a melancholy sigh you turn off the water and garb a towel and begin to dry off your body.

stepping out you reach for the coat hanger hanging off the back of the bathroom door. Pulling down a black Lacey pair of panties and a matching bra you quickly pull them on and exit the bathroom still towel drying your hair. When you enter the living room from the bathroom you realize that Ian is awake and looking right at you from his spot on the sofa! “Hey did you sleep ok?” you ask him “yes” he replies in a low voice while trying his best not to stare. you show him a confused face “sorry I didn't know you would be awake” he keeps his eyes glued to the floor. you flex your brow this doesn't bother you do it? I left my clothes in the room. I just assumed if you were by chance awake it would be fine this kind of thing wouldn’t affect you anyways because well you’re gay and all” you say with a giggle. he fully lifts his head to look in your direction “it doesn’t” he says in a meek whisper.

After a few seconds his eyes begin to roam your body as you stand there not paying attention still rubbing the towel against your head trying to dry your hair. Once you are satisfied you Chuck the towel back in through the open bathroom door. Ok I’m going to go get changed. “Ok I’m going to head home once I get the energy to stand” Ian jokes. “k” you chirp turning back on to him and walking towards your bedroom. “guess I'll see you around” “yeah definitely!” he replies all the while never taking his eyes off of your shape as you walk away. Once you are out of site he quickly jumps up putting on his boots and running out of your house like a bat out of hell to his own. Once inside he scrambles up the stairs to the bathroom quickly turning on the shower and peeling off his clothes. “cold cold” he whines as the icy water hits his skin. After a few minutes of enduring the painfully chilled liquid. he slowly looks down feeling relieved when he realizes that his little problem has gone soft.

Entering his room towel wrap around his waist Ian pulls out the dresser drawer and starts pulling out some clothes. “Where the fuck were you last night” Lip asks from his bed. "(Y/n)'s" Ian replies while pulling on a pair of boxers. “All night?” “yeah we had a few drinks and played a bit of Borderlands 2 it was chill” “so like what are you two best friends now?” Lip asks as he sits himself up.

Ian turns to face him now doing up the buttons on his jeans “what?” he says turning back around to grab a shirt from the drawer “No we just hung out it’s not a big deal!” “ok good” Lip says lightning a cigarette “I can’t date another one of your hags.” Ian pauses for a second closing his eyes and biting down on his lip then letting out a frustrated sigh. “Date?” “yeah man” Lip says while blowing out a cloud smoke “ I’m going to ask her out.” Ian turns around and leans against the dresser. “you know” Ian begins in a somewhat bitter tone “you don’t have to try and fuck every girl you come into contact with.” Lip just looks at him for a second before letting out a chuckle. “Ya sure I don’t” he says getting up from the bed and giving Ian a playful nudge on the shoulder.

“Is she home? I’m going to go ask her what she’s doing tonight” “she’s working tonight” Ian tells him with a gloomy expression on his face. “Awe really? maybe I’ll go down and check out the bar haven't been there since the new owner took it over might be a good time ” Lip says as he starts to exit the room “I’ll go with you” Ian quickly blurts out. Lip stops and turns to face his brother “really?” “Yeah man I got nothing better to do tonight.” Lip gives him a surprised look Ian never really went to the bar outside of special occasions. “Ok sounds like a plan I'll catch you later” he’s says disappearing out the doorway and down the hall. After minutes pass Ian let's out a pissd off “Fuck” under his breath while rubbing his hand down then grabbing his cell phone off the bed and opening his contacts.

Ian : hey my brother and I are going to pop by the bar tonight if that’s cool.

(Y/n) : of course lol I’ll add your names to the list just let the big guy at the door know who you are!

“List?” Ian says to himself a bit confused he didn’t remember starlings ever having such a thing. From what he could recall it was a large sports bar that struggled to bring in customers even on the weekends. mostly only unsavory people hung out there. Not that much different from V's and Kevin's bar if he's being honest.

Ian : k cool see you later then

(y/n) : laters !

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come on man what’s taking so long” Lip yells from the kitchen at Ian who was still in the bathroom getting ready. Ian does up the last button on his blue collared shirt then taking the brush and running it through his hair one final time in the hopes that it will stay slicked back. Finally he gives himself one last look in the mirror carefully studying his appearance. After a few seconds he decides that he is satisfied and leaves the bathroom making his way to the kitchen where Lip is already on his 2nd beer.

“You stated without me!” Ian says “yeah dude you take just as long as a chick to get ready” Lip jokes Ian just laughs it off because honestly he did take a while. "Aren’t you overdressed for a sports bar? What are you trying to pick up a new boyfriend?” Lip asks. Ian didn’t think he was overdressed he only had on tight black jeans a collared shirt with a pair of black doc’s. “Well” Ian begins “when I texted (y/n) and told her we were coming she said something about putting our name on a list. Lists don’t really scream t-shirt and ripped jeans to me. He say’s looking at Lip who is wearing just that. "Oh shit" Lip says jumping up from the table "dude why didn’t you tell me" he says while running up the stairs presumably to change his clothes.

After a few drinks leave them both feeling pretty good they call a cab at 11:45 and make their way downtown to the bar. when the car pulls up to the place there is a long line all the way back to the end of the building. “What the fuck” Lip says getting out of the cab and taking in the new almost black siding on the bar and a new beautiful but tasteful sign that reads Starlings with a musical note at the end. "What the fuck happened to this place?" Lip says eyes still glued to the sign. Ian silently shakes his head “ I’m glad I didn’t wear a t-shirt.” Lip let’s out a chuckle “yeah dude same.” The brother’s make their way to the front of the line to tell the man standing at the door who they are. Ian remembers you saying that he was big and you really weren’t exaggerating the guy was easily 6’4 with medium length dark brown hair and a lean but solid build definitely not a guy you would want to fuck with.

When they finally reach the man he looks at them both and in a surprisingly friendly tone asks them their names. Lip stays silent looking a bit intimidated by the bouncers large stature. “Ian and Lip Gallagher” Ian tells him the man proceeds to look down at the iPad he is holding. “Oh yes (y/n) guests! "Your just in time she her set is almost over!” The man happily exclaims the two brothers give each other a confused look before both of them enter the bar.

On the inside the place looks completely different there are black round high tables scattered tastefully throughout floor. The walls have been redone in gray wash wood the floor looks to be made of Smokey gray marble much like the bar itself the only difference being the bar is solid black. Beautiful low lit string lights hang from the ceiling giving the bar a very peaceful atmosphere. As they go deeper into the building Ian can hear music getting louder and louder.

**“I had me a boy turned him in to a man”**

he recognizes the song ex’s and oh’s “is a dj playing here?” Lip asks Ian “I don’t know” Ian tells him trying to push past the people standing between them and the source of the music. When they finally breakthrough to the other side they see a platform two huge speakers on either side of it and a full band on top with you standing in the front black guitar in hands belting out the vocals sounding just like Elle King with a splash of zz word

**“One, two, three, they gonna run back to me**

**They always wanna come, but they never wanna leave**

**Ex's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt me**

**Like ghosts they want me to make 'em all**

**They won't let go**

**Ex's and oh’s”**

Ian freezes on the spot like a deer caught in headlights."Seriously?!" He whines feeling his heartbeat getting faster and faster and a heat spread across his face to his ears. He doesn't understand this reaction. Everything from the flick of your ponytail, the way your strappy short black dress clings to your waist to the light reflecting off your big eyes are all contributing to his almost breathless state. your singing voice isn’t helping it goes throw him like an Arrow piercing through his chest causing his stomach to do flips every time a note is dragged out. He felt otherly betrayed by his own body He is completely lost in the moment before being brought back to reality by his brothers words. “Dude” Lip mumbles "what?" Ian asks still looking at the stage. “I think I’m in love”

Ian quickly rips his eyes from the performance and lays them on his brother who is not paying attention. He is to busy making heart eyes at you “he looks like such an idiot” Ian angrily tells himself. “Dude you don’t even know her” he snaps and before Lip could respond Ian cuts him off pointing at an empty table not far from the stage. let’s sit down and order some drinks. Lip nodes his head in agreement.

After 2 more songs your band finally brakes for 30 minutes. you noticed the brothers almost immediately when they Frist arrived. You carefully put your guitar on it’s stand and make your way to their table. “Hi guys” you say excitedly “glad you could make it out” “we are glad to be here.” Lip replies “This place is really something now huh?” “yeah” you say looking around “Jesse has done a pretty good job of overhauling her” “Jessie? Is that the owners name?” “yes sir” you answer while taking in their appearances. Lip with his usual hair wild and dark with a button up plaid top and black jeans and Ian with a blue button up and black jeans. His hair is beautiful you think to yourself. such a striking color matched with a handsome cut short on the sides and long on the top. Your eyes look him up and down then mindlessly you bite down on your lip.

An action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Ian chills run down the back of his neck. His breathing feels hot and shakey as it exits his mouth. He's worked up, He's nervous why do you make him so nervous? He hated the feeling. It made him want to go home and never see you again. He should just walkout right now leaving you and these confusing feeling behind. Step aside and let Lip be alone with you like he wanted. But he can't his feet won't move or maybe he didn't want them to. His gaze carefully steadies your lips as they part with every word you speak making his stomach twist and his mind wander. “I thought you only dabbled” he blurts out trying to distract himself from the foreign thoughts. “I do you” say with a confused face. “That was not dabbling” Lip pipes up “that was” “amazing” Ian cuts him off. Your face turns a little red as you’re mouth turns upwards into a small shy smile “thanks guys” “so do you do this every night” Ian asks “nope you say Fridays and Saturdays we have bands play after they are done a Dj takes over and all the other nights I’m bartending.” Awe I see” Lip says “So a Dj will be playing tonight ?” “Yup we are the last band only 2 more songs then a Dj will come in. Half the people here now came to hear live music so we will lose some of them and normally” you hesitate for a second. “a rowdier crowd shows up” Lip gives you a troubled look. “it’s fine though” you say looking back at the door “Sam keeps everyone in line” “I bet” Lip laughs “that guy is huge” Ian interjects.

You let out a giggle “yeah Sam looks intimidating but he is actually a teddy bear unless you piss him off. I have seen him break a guy's jaw with his bare fist before.” “Didn’t you only start here a week ago?” Ian asks “yes but I have been working with Sam and Jessie for years. Jessie is my fathers best friend I started working in his small bar as soon as I was legal. He is the reason we moved here he always wanted a bigger bar more space for shows." You tell looking around the large bar. "So when this one came on the market for a decent price he snatched it up came down overhauled the place and then sent for us. we came down to resume our jobs.” “You moved for him?” Ian says “of course” you reply folding your arms just below your bust. “Jessie is pretty much family I love him and I love this job” “plus” Ian hears a man say while passing by the table heading back towards the bar with empty cups in his hands. “little miss here is our headliner she’s irreplaceable.” you put your hands on your hips and grin “why uncle Jesse you yell out to him in a fake Texas accent don’t you just know how to compliment a girl!” “You know it darlin” he yells back Lip laughs for a second then asks "are you seriously the headliner?" “I am” you answer him while looking back at the stage “why didn’t you say so?” Ian’s says in a whiny voice. You shrug your shoulders “it never came up”

After 30 minutes of just chatting you go to finish your set. "hey would you mind Leaving ahead of me?" Lip asks Ian who looks at him with a blank face. “why?” “because I want to walk (y/n) home.” the sudden feeling of anxiety and dread splash over Ian like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over his head. “What is he planning to try and fuck her ?” He asks himself. He should just do as his brother asks if Lip wants to hook up with you really it’s none of his business. But even still he can feel anger bubbling up inside of him like pot coming to a boil. "This is going to be just like the Mandy situation" he tells himself trying to come up with an excuse for his sudden anger

A few seconds of silence pass when Ian finally opens his mouth to give his brother an answer. but just as he goes to speak Lip's phone rings “yeah” he says as he answers “it’s alright it’s alright I’m on my way” he gives Ian a regretful look as he slips down off of the stool “I got to go” he tells him after he hanging up the phone “is everything ok” Ian asks “yeah man it’s fine I just got to go. Do my a favor though?” Ian gives him a questioning look “make sure no other guy tries to move in on her” Ian cracks a small smile while nodding his head “sure” “thanks man see ya at home” Lip says putting his hand on Ian’s shoulder then heading for the door “see ya”

soon after that your done with the set Ian walks over to the platform stage to meet you. You give him a happy smile. “Where did Lip go?” you ask “he got a phone call then said he had to leave.” Ian tells you “oh I see” you say before hooking your arm around his. “Well sir I’m off for the rest of the night would you like to drink and people watch with me?” Ian “let’s out a small laugh of course!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You both seat yourselves at one of the tables after a few hours of drinking and talking about everything you were feeling pretty buzzed. Ian’s actually a pretty interesting person you found yourself really enjoying his stores. Normally you would just tune people out and look for a chance to get away but not with Ian you like his company. Admittedly he was a wee bit more inebriated then yourself he did have a significant head start after all. His face was flush red and at some point a strand of hair got lose and fell into his eye. “so beautiful” you say to yourself as you reach forward and brush the hair out of his line of sight. He looks at you with big glassy eyes giving a bashful smile. “I like the color" you say grinning mischievously repeating the words he had said to you the night before.

Just when you think the night couldn’t get any better it gets worse. You hear a commotion outside your head instantly whips around to the to the door. “shit” you say to yourself "fucking Milkovich! He looks gassed how did he get in here like that?" Then you hear Sam yelling "fuck" Sam must be dealing with someone else and he slipped by him unnoticed. you should leave Milkovich is handy when he’s only buzzed what would he be like totally tanked. You don't have Sam here to keep him away. There is nothing keeping him from you. the thought makes you breakout into a cold sweat. You didn't think yourself a weak women but your not going to pretend your the Hulk. If this pig gets his hands on you the likely hood of you getting away is very low.

Ian looks at you suddenly noticing your stiff posture and the horrified look on your face. He turns his head around to see what has you so spooked only to see Milkovich drunkly sumbleing his way over to the table you are both siting at. Looking past him eyes locked firmly on you "ohhhhhh there she is!" He calls out as you take a few steps back "now now stop playing hard to get!" He slurs while reaching out his hand to try and grab you. "Tonight your comin home with me" whan Ian finally clues into what's happening Milkovich has you by the wrist "S-SAM!" You stutter trying to pull yourself free. Before Ian could react you quickly grab a beer bottle off the table and swiftly crash it into the side of Milkovich's head. "LET GO YOU PRICK!!!!" You scream at him. He pauses for a second. "I like a women with a bit of fight in her" he chuckles blood running down the side of his face.

and with that Ian is up from the table and tackling Milkovich pushing him away from you. Getting a good grasp on the collar of the pigs White wife beater. Holding him in place "she told you to let go!" Once Milkovich realizes it's Ian standing in his way his face distorts with anger as he hauls back his head socking Ian right in the nose with his forehead. blood runs down Ian’s face you watch on in horror but he seems unfazed. bringing up his fist he connects it several times with Milkovich's face turning it into a bloody mess before throwing him across the floor like a ragdoll.

“don't put your dirty hand on her ever again!” he snaps looking down at Milkovich while wiping his nose with his sleeve. Then turning his back to the pig he begans to walk his way over you. But before he could react Milkovich was off the floor and on top of him jumping him from behind pulling Ian to the floor and using his wight to pin him down while punching him multiple times in the face. He felt his lip crack he can see his blood on Milkovich’s knuckles with every hit things get a little more hazy. He looks up at Milkovich waiting for his fist to once again make contact. but instead he sees something black smash into the side of Milkovich’s temple with such force that the man looks dazed for a few seconds. after blinking 3 times he slumps over passing out cold.

Confused Ian looks up to see you standing over him breathing heavily with the neck of a guitar clenched so tightly in your hands that your fingers are white. Then he feels Milkovich being ripped off of him when he looks up he can see Sam and Jessie pulling the bastard away. After they take Milkovich off of him Ian quickly gets to his feet but he is in no way study on them. you drop the remnants of the guitar and wrap your arm around his waste. He looks down at the destroyed instrument and gets a sickly feeling in his stomach. You look up at him as if waiting so he wraps his arm around your shoulders and you begin to walk leading him to the back office of the bar.

Once inside you sit Ian on a stool and get out the first aid kit he is quiet the whole time. His lip feels busted he watches as you put your hand on the side of his face and tilt it up so you can get a better look. you take a cloth with peroxide on it and start dabbing at his lip it stings bad he winces in pain. “I’m sorry” you say while showing him a sad face. He looks at you with a pained look in his eyes “no I’m sorry” you stop cleaning his lip for a second “why?” you ask confused “your guitar it’s” “don’t worry about it” you say cutting him off. His eyes start to become glossy “but your mom gav--”

“Ian” you say putting down the cloth and placing both hands on the sides of his face to get your point across better. “you are a person that guitar is an object it is replaceable you are not.” He gives you a guilt ridden look that tells you he’s probably not going to just let this go. you let out a sigh as you bring your forehead down resting it on his then dropping your hands from his face and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. Ian feels his chest get heavy from the close proximity “it really is ok I'm just glad he didn't permanently put your lights out” you tell him in a soft vice. Then you take a deep breath regaining your composure “I would do it again so please don’t dwell on it” you tell him letting go of his shoulders and picking the cloth back up to finish cleaning his face. Ian cast his eyes downward feeling almost disappointed by the lose of contact.

“Well good news is your nose isn’t broken bad news your already getting a black eye so dating might be off the table for a few weeks” you joke he let’s out a breathy laugh “although you say standing back and giving him a once over “before hot now hot and badass” you bring your thumb and your index finger to your chin and make a silly face “hummm yup 10/10 would recommend.” You both laugh. you begin to walk away intent on putting the first aid kit back in the desk but Ian catches your right wrist in his hand stopping you. You look back at him “Ian? Are you ok?” “yes” he replies “but do you think it would be ok for me to stay with you tonight?” He asks looking off to the side “I don’t want Lip to see me like this and feel bad for taking off early.” A lie he thinks to himself he didn't really care about Lip seen him. He just wanted to spend a little more time with you.

“Of course” you tell him without hesitation. he looks up at you stunned by the quickness of your response. But truth be told you were hoping for another sleepover. The last one left you so well rested it was amazing why would you ever say no to that.

“ok awesome” he says giving you a small smile “should we go then?” he asks “yes please” you reply wanting to get out of the bar and away from the nights events as soon as possible.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Instead of walking like you normally would you called a cab. Deciding that it probably isn’t a good idea for someone who just got their brains bashed in to walk in the cold for 30 minutes. Even though the drive in vehicle is short by the time you reach your house you're both exhausted. You throw your jacket on to the hook by the door and lazily walk to the kitchen getting to glasses and filling them both with water. you pass Ian a glass and he chugs it down you do the same. You look at him for a minute then make your way over to where he’s standing. Staring up at him then you put your hand in his hair .“Can you bend down for a minute?” You ask him and he silently complies you spot dried blood throughout his ginger locks. “What is it?” he asks “blood” you reply he lets out an irritated sigh “you can take a shower I have man’s clothes you can wear.” he gives you a blank look “are you going to put me in your ex boyfriends clothes because I don’t know how I feel about that.” You lightly hit him on the arm and laugh. “I would never do that they are my clothes” “your clothes?” he repeats you with a skeptical look on his face “yes mine men’s jogging pants and t-shirts are the best for lazing around in” “he lets out a chuckle will they fit?” You look him up and down “what size are you?” “A medium” he tells you “then they will fit” you say skipping off to your room to get the clothes.

He follows close behind slowly entering the doorway of your room it’s a large room with a black dresser a black fireplace TV stand level with the wall and a 42 inch TV on top of it facing a queen size bed with a gray blue fur blanket on it and black pillows and a black throw at either end. There are two black night stands with small lamps on top of them on both sides of the bed a black makeup vanity in the corner and you have a Hellraiser poster along with a Halloween poster hanging on the white walls. A decent size black shelf hangs over the head of the bed with a few plants on top of it and three mannequin heads with three different hats on them. the room also contained a small bathroom with just a toilet and a vanity inside. there is very large body mirror mounted to the wall next to a walk in closet with you inside picking out clothes and lastly a black fur rug in the middle of the floor tying the whole room together.

“Nice room” he says to you when you finally emerge from the closet “thanks” you reply “it was supposed to be my dad’s but he insisted I have it because he knew he would hardly be here.” You tell him while handing him the clothes you picked out. Black jogging pants and a Friday 13th t-shirt he looks at it and smiles “what is it with you and 80’s horror movie’s.” you don't reply to him simply heading back into the closet without a word. Ian waits for you to say something hoping he didn’t offend you. but after a few seconds you come sliding back through the doors with Friday the 13th stocking on your feet a larg slumber party massacre t-shirt hanging off your shoulder and nightmare on Elm Street themed sunglasses on your eyes “I don't know what your talking about” you say while snapping your fingers and pointing to him. “what the fuck” he says resting his head on the door frame and giggling his ass off. “Alright alright I’m done acting like a tool you may shower now” you joke while throwing him an unopened toothbrush “there are towels in the closet.” “K thanks” he says making his way to the bathroom.

The wounds on his face made the shower some what painful but he was glad he had one.Turns out there was a fair bit of blood in his hair a lot of red went down the drain. After he was done getting dressed and towel drying his hair he makes his way back down to your room. you are laid back on your bed t-shirt as nightgown hair down with a clean shiny face watching what looked like 90 day fiancé of all things. "Hey" he calls out to you from the doorway you turn your head to look at him. “awe they fit wicked!” you smile “Yeah” he says “they were just the right size actually” “new they would be” you say and he nods his head. “where should I sleep” he asks “well” you say “you could sleep in my dad’s room or on the sofa or right here you say hitting the right side of your bed “provided you don’t mind the TV running in the background I can’t really sleep without it” “I don’t mind” he says looking at the tv “alright cool drop on in” you tell him turning your attention back to the trashy TV show.

He makes his way over to your bed slowly pulling down the covers and slipping himself under them. The moment his head hits the pillow He lets out a sigh of relief it feels good to rest his throbbing skull on something soft. Suddenly he feels a hand stroke through his hair the feeling is so nice that it almost puts him to sleep on the spot or at least it would have if it wasn’t for his heart beating in his ears and his stomach doing backflips. Your simply playing with his hair no big deal a woman playing with his hair Mandy used to do it all the time. It only ever almost put him to sleep so why is he getting all worked up now? "Your being stupid" he tells himself doing his best to try and claim down. “Ian” he here’s you say in a sweet voice and it does nothing but make his blood run hot “fuck” he says to himself then proceeds to bite down hard on his busted lip. He was happy for the pain it helped curve the heated feeling spending through his body he was also thankful for the blanket being partly up over his face.

He feels your hand leave his hair as you lay down head now parallel to his. After 30 minutes pass he opens his eyes and looks across at your face “(y/n)?” He calls out but you don’t budge your sound asleep. He shifts himself closer to you stopping only a few inches from your face. He is so close he can feel your minty breath fan across his skin the sensation makes him feel dizzy. He brings his right hand up to the side of your face like he had the night before and begins to rude his thumb across you soft cheek. A small smile appears on your sleeping face accompanied by a happy moan. He freezes why did you have to do that? Why do he care ? why are you affecting him in this way? So many questions! Questions he didn’t have the answers to and it was deeply frustrating.

“Maybe if I just-“ he thinks to himself while leaning closer and closer to your face “just once just one time then I’ll see that I’m over reacting. I'll see that she’s no different from Mandy.” Carefully he moves his thumb under your jawline using it to push your face upwards at a more approachable angle. “once I can come to that realization all these feelings will stop I’m sure of it.”

This is his final thought before pushing his lips on to yours. Instead of it being a quick peck like he had intended he stayed there lips locked with yours fingers half in your hair and thumb still gripping the side of your face. With every second that passes he applies more pressure. wanting to feel your lips more. wanting to kiss you harder it feels like he's on fire. It’s taking all of his will power just to control himself. Your bottom lip begins to roll down exposing the fleshy wet inside. He can now taste you and oh god you taste so sweet. Feeling his resolve hanging on by a thread he gets a pained look on his face as he forces himself to separate from you. Your lips part with a smacking sound and still you don’t budge. Face looking blissfully happy in your deep slumber. Ian leans his head back on to the pillow and begins to stare blankly at the ceiling before smacking his hand on his forehead and rubbing it down his face he feels like he's going to explode “fuck!!!!!!!!” He angrily whispers then he feels you roll over and snuggle your head into his shoulder and hike your leg up on to his. “(y/n)?” He calls out but you don’t respond your still dead asleep “of course” he says bitterly while rubbing his hand down his face again “this is fucking torture!!!” he whines silently to himself.


	3. Mood swings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* 
> 
> *Smut a head kinda of*
> 
> *mentions of BD*

Ian quickly left your house the next morning before you could wake. Running across the road to his bed to get some actual sleep. God knows there was no possible way he could doze off with your bare leg hiked up over his hips just inches away from his member. If you had let it slide any lower you would have gotten a not so soft surprise. “Fuck” he curses while laying back on his bed feeling a strong mixture of lust and confusion. He was happy no one was home to question his busted appearance and the troubled look on his face. He closes his eyes and tries to force himself to sleep but his little friend is pitching quite the tent under the covers.

Go away he groans turning on his side and squeezing his eyelids together as if it would make him fall asleep faster. After 10 minutes pass and it shows no sign of deflating he gives in pulling a box of tissues out from under his bed and creeping his hand down into his pants. Your pants “fuck” he curses again at the thought and tries to think about something else as his hand runs up and down his length. No use he imagines the same fabric touching his skin wrapped around your soft thighs. A quiet moan escapes his lips at the notion. He wishes his mind would wander elsewhere but the truth is the more he thinks about you the more worked up he gets and the more worked up he gets the better his hand feels.

He begins to imagine pinning you down and forcefully keeping your legs apart as he puts his head between them tasting your sweet spot. He pictures adding a few fingers to the mix slipping them inside. Hearing you cry out as he worked both his tongue and his digits at the same time making your body shutter while your hands pull at his hair. He envisions his bare skin pushed up against your bare skin as he bits down on your pretty little neck making you whimper. He imagines taking you to the edge of your climax and stopping just before you fall over then bringing his hand to the rim of his jeans undoing the belt and button then pulling himself free. Quickly bringing the tip to your entrance and slowly thirsting himself inside. That last image brings him to his peak “fuuuuckkk” he stutters out heavily panting then throwing his head back. He lets out a long moan as his high pulses through his body. After the feeling passes he tries to steady his breathing while staring up at the ceiling feeling exhausted and slightly ashamed. “What the fuck” he whispers throwing the tissue in the garbage can next to the bed and rolling over finally feeling tired.

A few hours later he makes his way to the kitchen feeling refreshed a nap and a shower perked him right up along with other things that he’d rather not think about right now. He makes his way to the cupboard pilling down his pill bottles then filling up a glass of water. Just as he swallows them there's a knock at the door and then your head pops through. “hello?” you call out before noticing him there. “Awe” you smile “just the red head I was looking for!” Ian freezes suddenly his earlier actions come to mind and his face begins to heat up. “You forgot your phone!” you say holding it out and walking across the room to where he’s standing. He slowly takes it from your hand but before he could say thank you he catches your eyes looking down at the countertop. “damn it” he swears to himself he didn’t put the bottles back. “Lithium huh?” you say drumming your fingers against the surface of the counter “that’s some heavy shit” he gives you a self-conscious look and you give him a small smile. “Relax guy” you chirp “some of us go a little mad sometimes it’s actually more common then people would have you believe.”

Ian’s silent he just stares at you not really sure what to make of your nonchalant response. He wasn’t used to people responding that way he wasn’t sure how to act. Normally he would now proceed to explain his mental illness has the person he’s talking to looks on slack-jawed and slightly horrified. Now of course not everyone gave him this reaction but it is definitely more often than not.

Yet you just acted like it was nothing no big deal it might as well have been a gray hair yeah it’s there but who really gives a fuck. Before he can think on it any further your words come back to his mind “some of us” wait he thinks looking at your face and narrowing his eyes “you?” he asks “yes sir” you say dropping yourself onto a stool. “Really?” he questions again a surprised tone in his voice. “Yes” you giggle who would lie about that?” he blinks a few times processing what you had just so openly told him. He wants to know more but he doesn't want to offend you.

“so what exactly” he begins in a nervous voice taking his sweet time spitting out the question “was your diagnosis?” you open your mouth to speak but he cuts you off “never mind I’m sorry you don’t have to tell me!” He blurts out. “Relax man!” you laugh reaching over and nudging his arm “it’s cool” he gives you a weary smile but his body visibly relaxes at your gesture. “It’s BD2” you tell him shrugging your shoulders “and by the look of those pills yours is perhaps also have some from of BD?” he casts eyes downwards and nods. “Yeah 1” “See common!” you giggle pointing to him then pointing to yourself. “1 in 5 baby” you say in a sing song voice. It’s so adorable he can’t help but smile. “Do you take?” He says while looking to the pill bottles. “Medication?” “fuck yeah! Hypomania is all fun and games when your learning to play the piano paint and kickboxing. It stops being fun when you wake up on the dirty bathroom floor of some trash bar after a two-day cocaine fueled bender with a coconut bikini top on over your dress and a pink feather boa wrapped around your neck.”

“Jesus” he says trying his best not to laugh but failing miserably “I’m sorry it’s not funny” he puts his hands up defensively still giggling his ass off. You give him a big toothy grin “no dude it’s fucking funny” “it really is!!!” he cry’s out holding his stomach laughing so hard his eyes begin to water. You put your hand down on the counter and begin to laugh hysterically along with him. Ok ok he says trying to regain his composure “I got you!! I see your dirty bathroom and raise you attempting to steal a military helicopter.” You fall silent for a second before bursting into another giggling fit “dude! what the fuck really!!?!” “Yes” he answers you still trying to catch his breath “I must know this story!!!” you exclaim excitedly. But before he could continue Lip walks through the front door.

“(y/n)?” he says your name slowly seeming surprised to see you at his house. “yo” you wave to him “what aww-- what are you doing here?” “Ian forgot his phone at my place you say looking back over at the redhead “so I was dropping it off” finally he notices his brother standing there. “Holy shit dude what happened to your face?” Lip asks moving quickly across the room to get a better look. Ian simply replies “Milkovich” “fucking Milkovich is he ever going to let it go?” Lip Huff’s “let what go? You inquire curiosity peaked. “Nothing” Ian says but Lip talks over him “he thinks Ian turned his son gay” “oh” you say then crack up laughing “what the fuck dude! You can’t turn someone gay that’s idiotic!” you say wiping away a tear from your eye.

Lip chuckles looking at you with a grin “have Milkovich? He’s not exactly a brain surgeon.” “Touché” you say letting out a heavy sigh. Despite your previous laughter you begin to look visibly irritated “why do it even matter?” you mutter in a low voice resting your chin in the palm of your hand. Man with women, women with women, man with man straight, gay, bisexual, pansexual so on and so forth who cares ya know? If you like a person and your both adults” you put your other hand in the air to put emphasis on the adults part. “you should just fuck them and the rest of the world should just but out. Who gets you off is totally none of anyone else's business. Life is short live your bliss” you say jokingly putting your hand over your heart and looking upward to the sky/ceiling.

Ian’s jaw pulls tight as your words ring in his head like a fire alarm a familiar warm feeling explodes in his stomach and starts to spread through him like wildfire. It feels like your talking about him like you had just given him the go ahead to reach over and grab you. Push you against the wall, bit your lips and paw at your body. If it wasn’t for his brother being here he’s not entirely sure he could restrain himself. He looks over at Lip in an effort to distract his mind. His brother looks like he’s deep in thought eyes locked on your figure sitting across the counter from him. The silence begins to border on awkward. Then out of no where he blurts out with a completely serious face “Marry me!” . Your eyebrows rise up in a surprised expression then you simply laugh. “Why sir I’m flattered” you begin in that Southern Bell accent “but alas my heart belongs to another.”

“Who!!!!??” Ian snaps with a hint of panic in his voice. “Tommy Shelby of course” you say as you slip off the stool and make your way to the front door. “Anyways boys” you address both of them while opening it “got to go get dressed for work. See ya around” then with a wave of your hand your gone leaving the two men still standing in the kitchen with blank looks on their faces.

Lip reaches over and hits Ian on the chest “who the fuck is Tommy Shelby?” “Peaky blinders” Ian says still staring at the door. “Oooooh” Lip says then he shakes his head and shrugs his shoulders “yeah I can see that.” Ian glair’s over at his brother “What is that supposed to mean?” “nothing just that the character seems like he would be her type.” Lip replies looking a little confused by his brothers defensive tone. Ian looks away from Lip and back at the door “you think she has a type?” “Definitely” Lip says without hesitation as he turns disappearing up the staircase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys don't think I'm talking about disorders with no knowledge of them. while the reader is not supposed to represent myself I do Infact have BD2 and so do my friend I based Ian and the readers interactions off of how we personally interact with each other.


	4. Let's go together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have been editing this one for what feels like forever my brain can't take it hahaha if there are still spelling mistakes I am sorry I am dyslexic and I am trying. 🤣🤣

it’s been a long week you think to yourself as you step out onto your front porch. Your eye’s take in the day. The weather feels mild the sky is completely clouded over. Turning the world below a gloomy shade of gray with a light layer of mist hanging in the air. You suck in a long breath filling your lungs and soaking in the atmosphere. This is your favorite weather the sun hurts your night adjusted eyes and to much heat makes you cranky but this ! This is perfect! a good day to stroll your butt to a restaurant and pig out before work. You take out your phone pulling up Google maps. There is a seafood restaurant close by that you have been wanting to try but haven’t really had the time. You put your phone back in your pocket you are at least 50% sure you know where your going. You quickly glance at the Gallagher house across the road. Maybe I should have ask someone to come with me you mumble.

Ian comes to mind he’s been over to your house twice this week. The first time he came over in the morning after texting to see if you were wake. He cooked bacon, you made coffee and bangles convincing him to try bacon and cream cheese together on one of them. He was grossed out by the idea at first but he did end up really liking it. The time was spent lounging around and playing bl2. He left around 3:00 to get ready for his evening shift. The 2nd time was your day off. He poked his head through the door around 6 just as you were picking up your phone to order some takeout. You asked him if he just got off work he nodded his head. “Wicked” you recall saying then ordering the same thing you had the first time the two of you hung out. Later that night after a few drinks you both passed out on your bed while watching episodes of 90-day fiancé on YouTube. He was almost late for his shift the following morning.

You haven’t heard from him since then. You tighten your grip around your cell phone then loosen it. Better not he’s probably busy or ….sick of you. Probably the ladder the two of you have spent an odd amount of time together since you first met. You just really liked having him around maybe this is what people mean when they say they met someone they felt like they’ve known for years. A warm wind blows the strands of hair not pulled up in to your messy bun across your face tickling your nose. Your mouth turns up slightly at the tingling feeling “ok I’m going that way” you say while looking down the street and stepping off the deck.

you don’t get very far from your house before you hear a voice yell out “hey!” you stop turning your head back looking for the person who called out. Eyes landing on Ian sitting on the of his steps smoking a cigarette. “hey What’s up” you smile walking over to the gate laying your arms on the top and leaning the front of your body against the rest. “Nothing” he smiles back “day off just lazing around mostly” he tells you flicking the butt of his smoke off to the side. “Are you going somewhere?” he asks walking towards the gate eyes looking you up and down. “Yeah” you say pulling out your phone “a restaurant called Mariscos La Grulla?” You say it like a question not sure if you pronounced it properly. “Mariscos La Grulla?” he repeats with a curious look on his face “oh! ok yeah I know the place it’s a seafood spot right?” “I guess” you laugh “that is what Google says anyways.”

His lips turn down as he folds his arms across his chest “are you meeting someone?” suddenly the air between you feels tick much different from the friendly vibe that had been flowing a few seconds prior. You draw your eyebrows in confused by the change in mood. “No just wanted to try their food” you tell him looking up at his face and innocently grinning. “your going Alone?” he asks almost sounding surprised. “Yeah” he pauses for a second narrowing his eyes at you “why?” “well” you begin “they have food and I’m hungry” “so you’re going alone?” “Yes dude is it that big of a deal?” You say raising your hands in frustration “no no it’s just” “just what!!!!?” you whine “it’s just a little sad is all” your jaw drops you stare at him for a few seconds then hit him on the shoulder “you fucking jerk!” you yell trying to seem out raged but you are unable to contain your smile. He starts laughing his head off at his own burn while you look on giggling. “Ha ha real funny go change your shirt asshat!” “what” he asks catching his breath. “Go change your shirt you're going with me!” “what why?” “Well I can’t go alone now!” You playfully snap stomping your foot on the ground “I’ll be thinking about your ignorant comment the whole time you dick!” and with that he is laughing his ass off again. “Yeah yeah laugh and walk at the same time” you say holding your hand up and shewing him away. Ok ok he giggles turning around and walking to his house

Once Ian Changed his top to something more restaurant appropriate you both made it to the spot in no time since he knew exactly where to go. Grabbing a table not to far away from the front door. the waiter quickly brings out two menus passing them to you and immediately taking his leave to attend to other tables while you figure out what you want to order. The place was small but had a charm to it. Tables were set close together lining the two walls with a pathway between them leading to the front counter. “have you ever been here?” you look across at him “no” he tells you eyes looking around the room. “Cool we can try it together!” you say looking down at the menu. He silently nods his head and does the same. The young waiter comes back over to your table with a notepad after a short period of time passes . “Are you both ready to order?” “I am” you say looking over at Ian “yeah me to.” He mutters returning your gaze. “I’ll have a grande shrimp stew you tell him pointing at the item on the menu and a Coors original ”. He silently scribbles on his notepad then turns to Ian “I’ll have the A la Veracruzana and a coke” Again the man scribbles on his notepad. “Is that everything” he asks and you both node your heads as you pass him back the menus. “What did you just order?” You whisper to him after the waiter is out of sight “I have no idea” he chuckles folding his arms on top of the table.

You smirk at him then your eyes roam his face carefully observing it. Noticing how the bruises from the fight with Milkovich have all but disappeared. You reach your hand out across the table putting it under his chin. Using it to tip his face back so you can get a better look. “so who is this man you supposedly turned gay?” You ask sarcastically letting your hand drop away from his chin. You meant to ask him more about it but you had to get ready for work and honestly you had forgotten about it up until now. He sighs seeming like he didn’t really want talk it “Mickey” his voice is low barely audible and his demeanor becomes withdrawn. You begin to regret asking you probably hit a sore spot. Your chest tightens a little at the thought of upsetting him. You feel like you just accidentally slammed a puppy’s paw in a door. The inner corners of your eyebrows begin to angle up. Lips pouting outwards. “I’m sorry” you say chewing on your bottom lip I didn’t mean to-- .

“No it’s ok!” he speaks up in a louder tone cutting you off “he is my ex. He’s in jail now.” just as he finishes that sentence your food arrives. Your so interested in what he has to say next that you barely even noticed the stew being placed in front of you. “Jail really??” “yes” “for what?” your expression now no longer remorseful but curious. “He almost killed my sister.” “What!????” you holler completely in shock “not the dark haired one” he chuckles putting up his hands “this one never grow up with us she is Frank’s kid with another woman” “oh yes I see I totally understand now why he almost killed her” you sarcastically joke picking up the bottle of hot sauce that had been given with your food and pouring it into your soup.

”Well it’s a bit of a long story my little brother Carl got her son in trouble both of them were sent to juvie. She was pissed then she found out that there was a warrant out for my arrest for trying to take that helicopter I was telling you about.” You node your head as you mix your soup around “well to get back at us she called the cops. They came and arrested me” “you went to jail?” “not for very long I was let out after” he looks off to the side then lowers his voice “they found out about my diagnosis” “makes sense” you shrug “so to get back at her my youngest sister and Mickey roofied her with the intentions of tying her up and torturing her. but Mickey put too many roofies in her drink and she almost OD’d now he’s in jail” he States nonchalantly while picking up his fork and taking a bite of his food.

“Holy shit” you swear after a minute of silence “to torture her really??” “yeah” he shakes his head. “Wow” you say putting more hot sauce in your soup “he must have really loved you!” “I guess” he mumbles avoiding eye contact. “It really is kind of sweet when you think about it ” you confess he quickly glances up at you raising his eyebrows at your statement. “It’s a little deranged yeah but someone Loved you so much they were willing to risk jail. Just to get a little bit of revenge on someone who slighted you” You look off into space for a second then comically place your hand on your cheek “so romantic.” he blinks his eyes at you a few times then chuckles. “your idea of romance is fucked up” he notes. you don’t disagree he isn’t wrong you tell yourself smirking and averting your eyes. “I'm sure you've had boyfriends like that?" he inquires. The hilarity of the question almost makes you choke on your beer. “No!” You say laughing at the very notion. Damn that bad huh? He surmises with curiosity filling his features. “Well” you hum picking up your beer and chugging half of it. “I was with a guys for 4 years” you state laying your beer back down on the table “I was completely head over heels for the dude.” Ian holds eye contact with you as he nodes his head. "Well the 4th year one of his friends took pity on me and confessed that my lovely boyfriend had been screwing my best friend for the last two years of our relationship.

When I confronted them this fucking guy” you bitterly laugh “told me it was my fault he had to turn to another woman because I was simply to much to handle. That I was crazy and he needed to vent to someone who would understand” his jaw drops open “woooww what a prick” “right!” you grin while taking a mouthful of stew. He waited a minute before leaning forward “So what did you say to him?? he coaxes you on wanting to know more. You swallow your food and reach for the hot sauce bottle again “Well I’m crazy like he said so” you pour another small amount into the bowl I threw a frozen can of coke at his head.” His eyes are wide as he stares at you with a blank like on his face. “Oh don’t look at me like that!” You huff “he deserved it he wasted 4 years of my life that I will never get back." He starts eating again “so like did he call the cops?” you sigh putting down your spoon yeah the stupid can cracked his eye socket butttt it was my first offense” you garb your beer bringing the opening to your mouth “so they let me off.” You giggle looking off into space with a sinister grin stretching across your lips as you take a swig from the bottle.

Silence falls between the two of you. "You're judging me." you grumble. He quickly responds “I’m really not I actually probably would have done the same” “really?" You ask very intrigued "a sweet boy like you has a temper?” you smile while leaning forward. He mimics your movement lessening the space between you both by mere inches. The deadpan expression on his face gives rise to an uneasy feeling in your chest. You want to look away but his green eyes piercing through yours holds your attention “Maybe” his voice comes out sultry. The vibration of it sends a chill down your spine. You pull back and let out a nervous laugh. He smirks back at you as he pulls his body back as well.

“So? Was he your only boyfriend?” his question snaps you back to reality. “Yeah I don’t fuck with that shit anymore.” You tell him picking a shrimp out of the liquid and eating it. He leans his chin into the palm of his hand. “How long ago did you and this dickhead break up?” You think about it for a second “about 6 years ago” “6 years??? he gasps sitting up straight. “Have you even been with anyone since then??” He questions still looking shocked. You screw up your face at him "obviously" you reply chewing on your bottom llip"I’ve been with like two other people." "Two Other people really?" He asks in a disbelieving tone “Yes!” You snap “one guy was a Friends with benefits situation and the other was a accidental one night stand a year ago …haven’t drank tequila since.”

“A year??!!” “a year isn’t that long!!” you bark “awe yeah it kind of is” he rebuttals "well!" You bit back how long has it been for you?!?!” “no comment” he quickly answers. You scoff guess I’ll just have to sign up for Tinder and do some catching up. “Don’t do that!” he loudly snaps. Suddenly looking very tents. Your eyes widen at his abrupt outburst. “Damn dude I was just joking” you were in fact not joking but he didn’t need to know that. Especially after that reaction. "Sorry he sighs rubbing his hand down his face. I just really hate that app our sister Fiona used it for awhile trust” me he forces a smile “there’s nothing but shitty people on it.”

You silently nod still a bit stunned. He didn’t seem like the browbeat type but after hearing how harsh his tone can become your not so sure anymore. Nonetheless you didn’t recoil you didn’t even really dislike it. How interesting. 

“So do you work tonight?” he asks trying to change the subject “uh-huh” you hum “playing second tonight” “do that mean you get off early or do your set run longer?” “Gets off at 10” you reply finishing off your stew. “After that?” he inquiries again. “Not sure” you tell him pushing your empty bowl to the side “I’m thinking about just going home having a hot bath then hitting the hey. but if I’m being honest I’ll probably end up staying and having a few drinks with Sam” “Yourself?” He to pushes his empty plate away “I have to work tomorrow so bed probably.” “fair enough” you tell him looking down at your phone for the time. 5:45 "speaking of work I’ve got to go." After the bills are paid the two of you make your way back home.

"That was fun" you say looking up at him as you turn down the street your house’s are on. He nodes his head in agreement. “Let’s do it again next week!” You chirp excitedly. “Definitely!” He enthusiastically replies giving you a shy smile. Just as you reach his house Lip meets you both going in the opposite direction. “Hey” he says awkwardly putting his hands in his coat pocket “where are you guys coming from?” Ian shrugs his shoulders “just that sea food restaurant a couple blocks down.” “Oh” Lip hums pulling out a cigarette and putting it in his mouth “what were you two on a date or something??” he sarcastically remarks. It might have been your imagination but your almost sure you saw Ian sly at him from the corner of your eye.

You throw your arm around his neck pulling him in close “of course we were!” You playfully proclaim “Ian is babe!” you declare quickly pulling yourself up to his cheek and planting a wet kiss on it. You then smile at him and start to walk to you house turning around when you get to the door to wave then disappearing inside.

I hate you Lip sighs lightly hitting his brothers arm

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ian!” Fiona calls out from down stairs “what?” he yells back lazily walking out of his room and meeting with sister at the end of the steps. “Your friend works at Starlings right?” “She do” he says narrowing his eye at her “why?” “we were going to check it out tonight” he looks behind her noticing V and Kevin sitting at the table drinks in hand. “Ok and?” “well we heard you had to buy tickets to get on a list.” “You do” he says scratching the back of his neck. “We were just wondering if you could maybe send a text and get us in?” Ian rolls his eyes then looks over at the clock “it’s 12” he sighs Fiona give him a questioning look. “The doors are open to anyone after 12 the DJ is playing you just have to pay cover.” Really Fiona says as she turns to V “should we chug these last few drinks back and go?” hall yeah V replies bringing the glass to her mouth. You want to come Fiona looks back at him. He thinks about it for a minute he really shouldn’t he has work in the morning. “You have time to get ready we are waiting for Lip anyways” “yeah I’ll go” he quickly says “awesome!” Kevin yells from his spot at the table. Ian gives him a smile then rushes upstairs. It doesn’t take him long to get ready just as he finishes he hears Lip down stairs.

The music can be heard booming outside the bar when they walk up to pay the cover Ian notices that there is a different man at the door this time a short chunky balled guy. Sam must be off already he thinks to himself. Inside the place is packed dance music blaring with colored lights flashing everywhere a totally different atmosphere compared to the chill vibes of the band. Out of nowhere the music stops and almost everyone in the bar starts chanting “sing it” “sing it” “sing it” he looks around to see who they are talking to then he sees you standing at a table visibly tipsy laughing and shaking your head no. After the chanting starts to get louder Sam suddenly grabs you picking your body up and throwing it over his shoulder then walking you to the platform that was now lowered into a dance floor. “Sam no” you scream jokingly hitting his back. “What’s going on?” Fiona asks leaning in so he can hear her better. “No clue” Ian replies eyes still watching the situation unfold.

Sam plops you down in the middle of the floor then he walks to the back grabbing a microphone and stand from behind one of the big speakers placing it in front of you and plugging it in. Jessie then comes running over with a blue acoustic guitar quickly throwing the strap around your shoulder and apologetically petting you on the arm all the while laughing his head off. You mouth the words “you guys fucking suck.” “Sing it sing it sing it!” “FINE! you assholes!” you yell everyone in the bar cheers. You bring your fingers to the strings “you pricks no I’m off the clock right?” you bark into the microphone “just sing it!” Someone shouts back. Slowly you strum a few cords seemingly trying to make sure you play the right ones in your intoxicated state. “I’m to drunk for this!!!” you whine “Noooo! Sing it! Your already committed” he sees you narrow your eyes at Sam as your hand once again meets the strings slowly you run your fingers down them.

**_In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul To a woman so heartless_ **

there is a pause then the strumming cuts in much faster.

_**How could you be so heartless Oh, how could you be so heartless?** _

_**How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo Just remember that you talking to me though** _

You take your fingers from the instrument and point one at Sam while singing.

_**You need to watch the way you talking to me yo** _

The giant man just continues tapping his foot to the music while laughing.

_**I mean after all the things that we been through** _

_**I mean after all the things we got into** _

_**Ayo, I know there are some things that you ain't told me** _

_**Ayo, I did some things but that's the old me** _

_**And now you wanna get me back and you gonna show me** _

_**So you walk around like you don't know me** _

_**You got a new friend, well I got homies** _

_**But in the end it's still so lonely** _

“is this girl singing a rap song right now?” V asks Fiona “I think so” Lip answers for his sister.

“I can’t hear you!” you say looking out at the crowd at the same time they all start to sing along

_**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told** _

_**Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul** _

_**To a woman so heartless** _

_**How could you be so heartless** _

_**Oh, how could you be so heartless?** _

_**How could you be so Dr. Evil?** _

_**You bringing out a side of me that I don't know** _

_**I decided we weren't gonna speak so** _

You stop singing for a second and the audience screams

_**"Why we up 3 A.M. on the phone?”** _

_**“Yeahhhh” you laugh before starting again** _

_**Why would she be so mad at me for?** _

_**Homie I don't know she's hot and cold** _

_**I won't stop wont mess my groove up** _

_**Cause I already know how this thing go** _

_**You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me** _

_**They say that they don't see what you see in me** _

_**You wait a couple months then you gonna see** _

_**You'll never find nobody better than me** _

_**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told** _

_**Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul** _

_**To a woman so heartless** _

_**How could you be so heartless** _

_**Oh, how could you be so heartless?** _

You pick up the microphone and point it out towards the bar patrons letting them finish the song

_**In the night, I hear them talk the coldest story ever told** _

_**Somewhere far along this road, he lost his soul** _

_**To a woman so heartless** _

After the course dies out everyone cheers “thank you, thank you.” you say drunkenly bowing then bringing the mic back to your mouth. “You are all a bunch of dicks” the crowd cracks up laughing and you pass the mic and guitar over to Sam. Ian watches you walk back over to your table pick your almost full drink and chug it screwing your face up afterwards.

“That gave me chills” Ian hears Kev say V and Lip silently nod their heads. “Is she seeing anyone?” V asks. "Why?!" Ian quickly speaks “well there’s this guy that comes to the bar sometimes” “Andy?” Kev cuts in “yeah him” V verifies nudging his arm “I think she would be just his type” “oh yeah!” Kev pipes up “100%! They should definitely meet!” why should they????! Ian asks himself feeling irritated with V and Kev for trying to play matchmaker. “sorry” Lip utters in a calm voice “I called dibs first” “what are you 12?!!!” he unintentionally snaps at his brother. Kev gives him a confused look that doesn’t go unnoticed by the redhead. Thankfully before anyone else can pick up on his hostile tone V loudly hums “mmmhhmmmm well boy you better shoot your shot before it’s to late. I have a feeling that girl won’t be on the market long” then she glances over at you one last time before walking to the bar with Fiona and Kev. If only they knew Ian smiles to himself “hey you coming?” Lip asks “you go I’ll be there in a minute” Lip shrugs his shoulders then follows everyone else up to the bar. He is hesitant to approach you at first he just looks on as you repeatedly smack Sam on the arm presumably chewing him out.

Sam leaves a few seconds later with two glasses in his hands. After he’s gone Ian slowly walks over.youu spot him when he’s a few feet from your table. “Ian!” You say excitedly jumping up while throwing your arms around his neck. He swiftly catches you by wrapping his arms tightly around your waist holding you off the ground. The hug is close to close your body’s are pressed tightly together. His heartbeat starts to pick up as the hug least’s much longer then it should. Finally you turn your head to look at him “have you come to save me from the mean bully jerks?” You whisper to him while giggling. Your face is near his he can smell the sweet scent of rum on your breath as it fans across his skin making him weak in the knees. He moves his head gaze now meeting yours the action bringing your faces even closer together. “If you need me to” he whispers back in a husky voice eyes involuntarily dropping to your lips for a second then back up.

You seem to take notice of the accidental gesture. The insides of your eyebrows slightly pull up as your eyes hastily search his face for answers. His eyes stray back down he can’t help himself he has to look. He can see you pouting them in his peripheral and they draw him in like a moth to a flame. The face your making in this moment it’s simply amazing. Almost like the one you had made at the restaurant when you thought you had upset him. He recalls looking across the table at your saddened expression and wanting to see more. What would you look like with tears strong down your cheeks? What is your angry face like? is it as intoxicating as your sad one Or the one your wearing now? His insides twist at the mere site of it. as your silent staring contest continues he hears the faint sound of your breathing pick up and become unsteady as it escapes your mouth in small uneven bursts of air. Is his mind playing tricks on him or do you look dazed and flustered?? Is he making you nervous??!? The notion whether true or not breaks him and he starts to close the distance. “Wow hey can I get one to” Ian hears Lip ask startling you both and effectively popping the bubble that had formed around the two of you a few minutes prior. He watches as you look at Lip cheeks red blinking slowly few times. Then he feels you tighten your arms around his neck for a brief second before letting go. “Sure” you say in a small voice as Ian reluctantly let’s you down slowly loosening his grip a little at a time so your body slides down his until your feet hit the floor.

You put your arms around Lip’s shoulders and he pulls you in close burying his head in your neck. Ian looks on wearing a stone expression and biting the inside of his cheek. What the fuck was that? If Lip hadn’t interfered would he have kissed you? Right here in front of everyone? For a minute it felt like your body language was telling him you would reciprocate. Maybe that was just his imagination. He should be grateful his brother came along when he did. He might have made a irreversible mistake. But that doesn’t stop him from feeling put off by Lip touching you. he rips his eyes away not wanting to look at the scene any longer. When he notices Kev staring at him from the bar with a curious look on his face. Ian’s stomach drops he swiftly averts his eyes away from Kevin’s questioning glare. quickly you remove yourself from Lip's embrace taking a step backwards and placing yourself next to him once again. He couldn’t help but smirk watching you give Lip a short hug then coming back to him. It made him feel a little giddy.

“What’s up” Fiona excitedly yells holding her drink in the air as she walks up to the 3 of you “howdy neighbor” you say quickly regaining your composure. You hold out your hand and she takes it then you both exchange names. V clears her throat trying to get your attention. You peer over at the woman then hold out your hand to her as well. she takes it looking you up and down giving you a dragged out “hey” you crack a mischievous smile “hey yourself” you say mimicking her actions. “Alright alright that’s enough” Kevin grumbles lightly moving V out of the way while she screws her face up and scoffs at him. “I’m Kevin that’s my wife V” he tells you taking your hand and giving it a quick shake “nice to meet ya!” "so what was that all about?" Lip asks looking back over at the dance floor. You laugh "one of our patrons bet me 20 bucks my frist week here I couldn't sing a rap song haha sucker!" Sam walks up from behind Ian takes notice of how he stands tight to your back "yes but now they make you sing it all the time so who's the real sucker?" Sam jokes as he passes you a drink then lays his large hand on your shoulder once it’s free of the glass. "Touche" you sigh “Everyone” you say placing your hand over Sam’s. An action makes Ian flinch like someone had just slapped him across the face. “this is Sam! Sam this is Fiona, V , and Kevin! You tell him pointing to each of them. “Hey” he greets them looking down and nodding his head.

Fiona stairs up at Sam with a look that is all to recognizable to Ian. While Sam was distracted talking to Kevin Fiona subtly gets your attention and quietly mouth’s the question “is he yours?” you grin “nope! All you girl” Fiona silently giggles before looking back up at Sam. “Hey” she calls out getting his attention. The tall man looks down at her “yeah?” he asks “you want to dance maybe?” Sam pauses glancing down at you. You give him a questioning look back “oh my god guy go!” You laugh hitting his hand. “Sure that sounds fun” Sam replies to Fiona then the pair walk off. Ian moves closer to your side bending down to your ear “are you sure you want Sam getting involved with my sister?” “sure why not?” You ask without hesitation turning your face to his “well” he begins “she can be dramatic” “dude Sam works at a bar he can deal with drama. besides who said they’re going to get married? Maybe they just hook up? God knows Sam could use a good night after the last bitch he slept with.”

”Well!” Ian says playfully throwing his arm around your shoulders “aren’t you just friend of the year?” You chuckle while putting your hand up to your cheek “aren’t I though?” you say grinning watching Sam and Fiona from afar. “so (y/n)?” Kevin interrupts “have you ever played at other bars?” You stop to think for a second “yeah actually a few times.” “Awe I see and they didn’t mind you playing other gigs?” Who Jessie? You laugh God no! As long as it doesn’t interfere with my job here then I’m good to do whatever I want.” “Interesting” Kevin notes rubbing his beard “and how much is your going rate?” You bring your glass up to your mouth and take a sip of your drink then screw up your face. “Why do you know someone looking for a musician?” “That depends on your rate.” He tells you “We aren’t rich but I would like to see if live music will get more people in the door.” “You have a bar?” You ask “yeah” Kevin response “no shit?” you say taking another from your cup.

I’ll tell you what” you begin “next Saturday we play second so my set will be over around 10. If you want after that I can drop down and play for a few hours.” “And the cost?” Kevin looks like he’s bracing himself for an impossible number. You down the last of your rum “don’t worry about it” you mumble into the glass. "Yeah that is what I thought" Kevin sighs looking utterly disappointed before catching on to what you actually said “Wait what!? ?? Really?” He asks sounding very surprised. “yeah” you say “just make sure you have matzo sticks” “matzo sticks?” Kevin repeats and you node your head. Then you look up at Ian also I don't know if he's one of your patrons but just in case he is “no Milkovich” “no Milkovich” Kevin repeats you again and again you node your head. He pauses for a second then before he can agree V quickly grabs your hand and shakes it “girl deal!”

You smile at her “pleasure doing business with you” “and with you!” she sings happily while grabbing Kevin by the arm of his coat “come on Kev I need another drink! You getting one to Lip?” Lip looks down at his empty glass and huff’s “yeah I’m coming.”

”Matzo sticks?” Ian questions. you look up at him “well yeah matzo sticks are the fucking bee's knees dude.” he shakes his head at you while silently laughing. “You know even without Milkovich being there It’s still a rough crowd” “why sir do you think me helpless?” suddenly the image of you smashing a beer bottle over Milkovich’s head comes to his mind and he lets out a breathy chuckle “no not at all.” “Besides” you say looping your arms around his neck “my new best friend is hard as fuck!” “oh?” he laughs “do I look like your bodyguard?” “no” you smile “you look like someone made you in a lab” “what the hell is that supposed to mean??” he snaps sounding a little offended. “It meeaaannnnssss” you sing “your beautiful babyyyy.” He stairs at you with a blank expression. "The song from Thumbelina? You don’t know what I’m talking about" you mumble shaking your head as he shakes his. “No one ever gets my references” you whine burying your head in his chest “how drunk are you right now?” “to drunk” he hears your muffled voice say. You push yourself off of him putting your hand on your head “wow” you giggle “yeah I got to go the room she is a spinning” he garbs your upper arm helping you in your effort to stay standing. “Let me take you home!” he says in a low voice the sentence sounding more like a demand then anything else. “No you just got here” you point out lightly tapping on his hand. “Stay let your hair down meet someone get laid do it for both of us! God knows I could use a going over” you giggle.

That struck a nerve his mouth pulls into a thin line and his eyebrows draw together “I’m taking you home!” he snaps voice cold and absolute. Your silent for a few seconds but he knows you heard him because your body stiffened after he said it.

you sway as your ability to use your legs becomes harder by the minute “Ok” you whisper submitting to him without a fight. “Jessie” you call out and he lifts his head from his position at the bar acknowledging you. “Can you pass out my things?” He disappears into the back room then he comes out with your coat and bag. walking up to you he starts to help put your jacket on “over did it tonight hun?” he asks putting his hand under your chin and lifting it up to get a better look at your face. You lazily node your head yes. “Awe that’s alright happens to the best of us go home sleep it off” he smiles petting you on the head “take care of her now won’t ya!” Jesse says looking at Ian. Yes sir he shakes his head. “Alright” he smiles “see you tomorrow darlin.” He calls out on his way back to the bar.

After he calls for a car both of you walk outside so you can get some air but that only made you seem more inebriated. By the time the cab showed up you were barley standing on your own. “Fuck” he hears you mutter to yourself as you clumsily make your way into the door “what did Sam make that last one a half and half!” On the way home you fall asleep with your head on his shoulder. It’s not a long ride. When the car comes to a stop. He looks down at you with a sympathetic stare before shaking your shoulder “(Y/n)? Wake up we’re here.” “K” you sigh opening your sleepy eyes and slowly crawling out of the cab with Ian helping you the whole time. Once out of the vehicle you tell him your fine then you proceed to stand on your own and walk towards your house. Making your way up the steps and digging in your bag for your keys. Ian watch’s from the road with concern “(y/n)? Do you want some help?” You put up your hand “no no I got dis I just need to find my keys” after a few more minutes pass Ian pipes up again “(y/n) I can” “got ya!!” you chirp cutting him off as you excitedly pull the keys out of your bag. but in doing so you lose your balance your would slowly starts to tip sideways.

"oh no" you mumble seeing things pass by in what felt like slow motion then suddenly the movement stops. Ian is standing over you aim wrapped around your back holding you up. He huff’s taking the keys out of your hand “(y/n)! your being stupid let me help!” he snaps. You narrow your eyes at him as he unlocks the front door. “Ok” you whisper as he helps you over the threshold. Once inside Ian walks you to your bedroom. Where you immediately kick off your shoes and peel off your top revealing a mesh bra underneath. He quickly averts his eyes sitting you on the side of your bed without looking. “I’m going to wait outside he whispers Knowing that you were most likely going to strip off your pants next. “Okay” He hears you say as he reaches the door. Leaning against the wood he lets out a heavy breath rapidly feeling like he’s becoming overheated. He walks to the bathroom and splashes cold water over his face a couple times. Then stares at his reflection. “It’s fine your fine stop acting like a teenage boy it’s pathetic!” he mumbles trying to give the man in the mirror a pep talk.

When he walks back to your room he lightly knocks on the door (y/n)? He calls but he gets no answer. He knocks again (y/n)? Are you ok? He calls out and again he gets no answer. He slowly opens the door laying his eyes on the bed. Looking for your sleeping figure but instead he sees the blankets ripped to the other side of the mattress seeming to be half on the floor. He walks around the piece of furniture to find you laid on your side with the comforter balled up between your legs and arms like a body pillow “(y/n)?” “Mhm” you hum “why are your jeans still on?” “They’re too tight I can’t get them off” you sigh rubbing your face into the blanket. “I see so why are you on the floor?” “Fell down trying to get my jeans off” you mumble into the comforter. he groans putting his hand on his face out of frustration “Iannnnn” you call out to him dragging out his name in what felt like an effort to torture him further. “Yeah?” He answers doing his best to keep his eyes forward. “Can you please help me” God damn it he whines to himself rubbing his hand nervously down his face before replying “yeah” he walks over to you reaching down placing a hand under your knees and the other around your back pulling you off the floor. The comforter that you were cuddling falls back to the ground as he softly lays you down on top of the bed.

He brings his hands to the rim of your pants where he finds a three loop wide belt with only one hole unbuckled. No wonder you couldn’t get them off he says to himself as he slowly unbuckls the remaining two holes. Pulling the over complicated piece leather off and throwing it to the floor. Then he brings his hands back undoing the top button with the flick of his fingers. Is it just him or is it really hot in your room? His face felt like it was burning as he pulls down your zipper. The feeling was comparable to standing in front of an open fire. His finger tips slip over then under the rim of your jeans. His heart feels like it’s going to leap out of his chest as he steadily peels them down. Revealing a pair of black panties resting on top of your hips they are revealing really only covering center. A dark look starts to grow in his eyes as he pulls your pants completely off throwing them to on the floor.

However his trance is soon broken by you stretching your leg up in the air and sighing. “Much better you grown” almost dropping it on top of his shoulder. Then you lift the other one and stretch it out as well before rolling over on your side “thank you Ian” he flinches at sound of his name coming out of your mouth in such a sweet voice. He bends down picking up your comforter and laying it over you. “Your welcome” he response as he turns to leave. But out of the nowhere a force Yanks on his arm pulling him backwards he flops onto the bed almost landing on top you. “(y/n)?” he says sounding shook “Ian” you whine wrapping your arm over his chest “don’t go! Your warmmm…” "It's not cold in here though" he tells you "but I am cold I sware!" You whimper he reaches up touching the skin on your arm “actually you do feel chilled.” regardless he should to tell you no. Get you another blanket from the closet and go home.

Putting some distance between you both would be ideal right now he’s feeling wound up and the close proximity isn't helping. He opens his mouth to tell you no but you give him a sad puppy dog face before he can even speak. He exhales loudly “can I at least take off my jacket?” you lift up your arm letting him sit up. He slips out of his coat letting it fall to the floor then he undoes all the buttons on his plaid shirt laying it on the bed next to you as he kicks off his pants. After that he shifts in next to you putting his hand behind your back sitting you up pulling your arms through the sleeves of his top then doing up a few buttons on it. Once done he breathes out a relieved breath as he slowly lays you back down on the bed along with himself. you turn over laying your arm on top of his chest again and snuggling your head into his neck. He can feel your lips resting on his skin the contact sends goosebumps down his whole body. He bring his hand up around your back putting his fingers in your hair and twisting the strands around them. A happy moan escapes your lips as you cuddling in closer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Kristine Mirelle's cover of Kanye West's heartless if you're curious about how it's being sung in the chapter. :)


End file.
